heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
C1-10P/Gallery
Star Wars Rebels Promotional File:Chopper Poster 01.jpg File:Chopper Render 2.jpg File:Chopper Render 4.jpg File:Chopper Render 5.jpg File:Chopper Render.png File:Chopper WANTED POSTER 2.jpg File:Ezra & Chopper Render 2.jpg File:Ezra & Chopper Render.jpg Ghost_Crew_Lineup_S1_Render.jpg File:Ghost Crew Lineup S1.jpg Ghost_Crew_s1_Poster.jpg File:Ghost Crew Textless Poster.jpg File:Rebels S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR Join the Rebllion S1.jpg File:SWR S2 Banner.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster 2.jpg File:Ghost Crew Finals.png File:Star Wars Rebels S4 Final poster.jpg File:Ghost Crew Rebels Render 2.png File:Ghost Crew render.png File:SWR S2 Poster square.jpg Screenshots Season one File:Path of the Jedi 1.png Ezra & Chopper (Rebel Resolve).png Rebels3x02 0182.jpg File:Sabine, Chopper Holo of Ezra.png Ezra upset DID.png Return to t he Ghost Crew.png EzraLightsaber-PotJ.png File:DroidInDistress-Ghost Crew.jpg Ezra Chopper Sabine and Zeb.png Chopper Throws the Imperial TDroid.png Mustafar.png 114 Ghost crew.png CHopper and herra 114.png Painted Tie Figher.png Ahsoka and chopper.png Chopper Bail 115.png Chopper contacts vulcram.png Ghost Crew 115.png Ghost Crw meet ahsoka.png File:101SparkSabine, Chopper and Kanan.png C1-10P Rebels resolve.png Call to action 18.png Chop and Zeb Rebels resolve.png File:Chopper and Zeb (Vision of Hope).png File:Chopper Figher flight.png File:Chopper Mad Idiotsarray.png File:Chopper s1.png File:CHopper shocks Imperial droid Vision hope.png File:Chopper disguised as an Imperial Droid 2.png File:ChopperplayingDejarik.png File:Choppre vision of hope.png File:Gathering forces 2.png File:Ghost Crew (Sans Hera) VIsion of hope.png File:Ghost Crew and Lando Idiot's Array.png File:Ghst Crew idiots array.png File:Idiots array 6.png File:Idiots Array 15.png File:Idiots Array 25.png File:Path of the jedi 44.png File:Sabine and chopper fighter flight.png File:Sabine and Chopper Path of the Jedi.png File:Sabine and chopper S1.png CHOPPER ROTM 5.png Chopper ROTM 6.png Chopper ROTOM 1.png Chopper ROTOM 2.png Chopper ROTOM 8.png Chopper ROTOM 15.png Ezra Chop ROTOM.png Ezra's Jedi Training 4.png Ghost Crew ROTOM 1.png Zeb Kanan Chopper ROTOM 2.png 3P0 R2 Chopper 102.png 102 ChopEzraR2Sabine.jpg 102 ChopKananHeraChop3POR2EzraZebSabine.jpg 102 R2Chopper.png Chopper and Hera(Machine).png Chopper(Machine)1.png Chopper(Machine)2.png Chopper(Machine)3.png Chopper(Machine)4.png ChopperwithBowl103.png Chpper 102 Droid in destress.jpg Droid in Distress 1 (Chopper).png Droid in Distress 2 (Vizago, Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Chopper and Zeb).jpg Ezra and chop 103.png Spark of Rebellion (Chopper and Ezra).png Spark of Rebellion (Chopper and Hera).png Spark of Rebellion (Chopper).png Spark of Rebellion (Kanan, Hera and Chopper).png Spark of Rebellion (Sabine and Chopper).png Season Two Back to Lothal.png Sol 1.png The Call Ghost Crew.png Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 2.png File:Hera in Siege of Lothal.png Ghost Crew Siege of Lothal.png Homecoming Rebels Ghost crew.png 01SiegeofLothalZebEzra.png Legacy - Kanan Comforts Ezra.png Ezra and Kanan Legacy.png 107Ezra and Chopepr.png File:The Syndullas, Ezra and Chopper - Homecoming.png File:Ghost crew and Cham -Homecoming.png File:Hondo hugging Ezra - Broken horn.png File:Chopper - Lost commanders.png File:Chopper - Siege of Lothal.png File:Chopper always 2.jpg File:Chopper and Ezra the Call.png File:Chopper and EzraBrothersBrokenHorn.png File:Chopper and Zeb legacy.png File:Chopper and Ryder Princess lothal.png File:Chopper forgotten droid.png File:Chopper Brother of the Broken Horn.png File:Chopper future of the force.png File:Chopper honorable ones 1.png File:Chopper Legacy.png File:Chopper Shroud darkness 2.png File:Chopper shroud darkness 3.png File:Chopper Shroud darkness.jpg File:Chopper stealth strike.jpg File:Chopper, Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra - ShroudDarkness.png File:Ezra cleaning chopper Future of the Force.png File:Ezra riding chopper stealth strike.png File:Ezra, Zeb and Chopper ALways 2.jpg File:Fatherly chopper Future force.png File:Future of the force - Chopper Ezra zeb.png File:Hera, Kanan, Chop and Ezra BroBrokeNHorn.png File:Sabine and Chopper Always 2 there are.png Season 3 Sabine Ezra and chopper.jpg C1-10P.jpg An Inside Man 22.jpg Through Imperial Eyes 6.jpg Through Imperial Eyes 25.jpg Through Imperial Eyes 28.jpg Through Imperial Eyes 32.jpg Through Imperial Eyes 48.jpg Crew and AP5 Secred agent droid.jpg Sabine Ezra and Chopper ISC.png Rebels3x14 0160.jpg Rebels3x13 1299.jpg Rebels Worried.jpg Sabine Chopper Ezra Hera.jpg Iron Squadron 19.jpg Iron Squadron 46.jpg Ghost Crew and Hondo.png Hera's Heroes 16.jpg Double Agent Droid 10.jpg Double Agent Droid 05.jpg Double Agent Droid 20.jpg Double Agent Droid 18.jpg Chopper hera sabine.jpg File:Zero Hour 78.jpg File:Zero Hour 79.jpg Twin Suns 10.jpg File:Twin Suns 16.jpg File:Twin Suns Chopper 1.jpg File:Zero Hour 43.jpg File:Warhead 19.jpg File:Zero Hour 73.jpg Season 4 Rebels4x15 2537.jpg Ezra and Sabine (Face-palm) 402.png Ezra, Zeb, Chopper and Sabine.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries